camp_semideum_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Annie Blake
Category:Claiming Name: Annie Blake Gender:Female Age: 20 Godly Parent: Ares, Zeus, Hades Mortal Parent: Beatrice Blake Appearance: Personality: Annie is very bubbly, funny, shes cool. Shes not the best to be around when shes mad, but if she likes you, no harm will be done because she isn't a fighter at all. History: Beatrice met Ares when she was working at a resturant and he came in and she fell in love. She flirted with him and she gave him everything on the house. They went out that night and they got drunk. They had a one night stand and Annie became something. When Annie was born, Beatrice almost gave her up. But Beatrice felt bad so she kept the child. When Annie was young, she used to read so much that she would be cross-eyed and she had anger issues. When she was in school, she had to go to the special education classes since she didn't learn as well as the other kids in her classes or anyone really. As she was growing up, she was bullied and really hurt by what the other kids would say so she would cut herself and one day she almost killed herself. She'd lost too much blood, but if it wasn't for her mother she would've died on the spot. Her mum came into her room with clean clothes and saw her daughter slowly dying so she grabbed a towel and cleaned the cut and Annie got brought to the hospital. When Annie turned 13 monsters attacked like crazy. Her mum had gotten a celestial bronze knife from Ares and she gave it to Annie for protection. Annie met a trained demigod from this camp and one day when there was a monster attack, he killed it. Annie asked what happened and the demigod asked if she saw and she nodded. Annie explained what her mother explained to her and the demigod agreed to train Annie until she was ready to go to camp. Thats what he did. On her 20th birthday, they went to camp together. Weapons: Axe Model: Kat Dennings You only have three more days to finish this, so are you going to finish within that time? Also, what about her flaws? She should have some flaws in her personality, and that's hardly a personality. Also, Nina doesn't look 16, especially not in that gif. 15 is a tad late to start getting attacked by monsters, her first attack should be a little before then. How could she kill so many monsters for six years, without getting traiend by someone. Sure she's an Ares kid, but she'd still need a little help. She still wouldn't be able to fight for two years without anyone training. Maybe if she meets a demigod who helps her, it'd work. The problem is that without any training to help her fighting powers, she'd have died much quicker. He would have sent him to camp as soon as possible, then he'd train her. She wouldn't be able to fight without any help from someone who could fight, even Ares kids need training at first. Approved, make a page and word bubble. Category:Approved